


Error: Insufficient Data

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Deafblind!Jazz, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Tiny bit of exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Wheeljack fragged up.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Error: Insufficient Data

Prowl woke up in a panic, a familiar weight suspiciously missing from his back and the whole world dark. Fuzzy shadows leaned over him, and he flinched away violently, only to sieze in terror as he realized he had no way of knowing what was behind him. By the wind on his face, it could be an open prairie, or it could be a sheer drop.

Someone mumbled something to his left, the tone of it cautious and concerned.

His tacnet rushed to decipher the muffled sound, only to ping back - for the first time in both their functioning - a distressing "insufficient data" error.

The noise repeated and a hand grabbed his arm.

He froze and then he _screamed_, the sound weak and thin to his audios. Urgently, he tried and tried and tried to force more volume, until his vocalizer shorted with a painful shower of sparks, each one causing his vision to flash dull white.

* * *

"Jazz! Jazz, stop!"

Jazz onlined to the sound of a scream and with the intent to thrash in his bonds, take as much Decepticon attention from his conjunx as possible.

He sprung to his feet and was immediately blinded - not by the darkness that had always been his friend, but by blistering, searing light he had never learned to process. He'd never really understood the concept of "brightness" until now.

"Oh, thank Primus, you're up!"

Jazz flinched away from the unrecognizable voice, promptly falling flat on his aft as something on his back weighed him down unexpectedly. He blinked and looked up, the light resolving itself into Wheeljack, white and not-grey. _Red_ and _green_, he remembered someone saying, but he had no clue which was which.

"Jazz just woke up," Wheeljack kept on blathering, wringing his hands. "I don't know what's wrong. The Decepticons pulled you two apart, bare down to the struts. I thought I put him back together right, but - Primus, I've never heard a mech scream like that before and I never want to again."

Jazz froze, glancing down at his hands - white - and his back - winged. "Wheeljack," he growled, "I'm not Prowl."

Wheeljack swallowed in terror. "I fragged up."

Jazz huffed and pushed past him to Prowl's side, immediately identifying the problem. "Where's my visor?"

Wheeljack shared a look with the others - Cliffjumper and Trailbreaker, Jazz noted. "We only had time to grab essential parts?"

Jazz narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware _seeing_ and _hearing_ weren't considered essential anymore. My visor ups my optic resolution by a factor of thousands, and it has a built in audio to text function! He can barely see or hear right now because there's microcircuitry missing between my sensors and processor! As far as he knows, this is just some new torture the Decepticons have cooked up."

All three other Autobots flinched back.

Jazz huffed and sat down, pulsing gently at the bond. "It's me," he murmured, out loud and through their sparks. "We got disassembled and rescued and someone who shall remain nameless - _Wheeljack_ \- put us back together wrong. I'm in your body and you're in mine. You can't see or hear because they forgot my visor."   
He gently took Prowl's face in his hands. "It'll be okay. Don't try to talk now, you shorted out my vocalizer. That was some scream, not that I blame you. All these fragging colors are disorienting, giving me a headache, and I swear I'm hearing more sounds than there actually are - not the sun, though. Ever since we landed, I thought for sure the sun would make a noise. Anyways, I imagine going the other way is just as bad. But don't worry." He turned to glare at the scientist shifting nervously behind him. "Wheeljack is going to _fix **this**_."


End file.
